Autumn's Memories
by Whitefeather
Summary: What was running through Irvine's mind when he was about to shoot the only woman who had ever cared for him?


****

This is a POV from Irvine when he was about to shot Edea in the parade. Please tell me what you guys think; even what you guys want me to write about next. Thanks for all the comments, everyone. They really inspire me.

****************************************************************************

Autumn's Memories

My life has been like and endless summer so far. I had been growing up in a safe place in which everyone liked me, and my memories were strong in my mind. Sure, I had wondered what happened to the others, my brothers and sisters, but their last words to me had been wonderful, and the memories sweet. 

Until Martine told me of this new mission. 

From his ice-cold frown to his dark, thin eyes, I knew that something was wrong. 

__

Irvine Kinneas, shoot the gun! 

Squall, my little brother, and good friend… how could he know? More overly… how could he not remember? If he knew, would he still be telling me to shoot her? If he knew… but he doesn't… 

Martine's words were something that I could, should, and would never forget. He told me that my family, friends, and fellow orphans would be coming here to help me shot Matron. My mind froze when he told me that I would need to kill her. I wondered how they would handle this, and he just smiled. His smile bore a hole through me, and I felt like I could die one thousand times over. And I remembered… 

Balamb Garden Trabia Garden junction Guardian Forces, and GF's take away your memories.

That meant that they would not remember anything about our childhood. 

The cold steel from the barrel of my gun woke me from my memories, and I realized that there was a silence over the streets in Dueling. Quisty, Selphy, and Zell had done it- the gate had fallen. It was up to me now. My hand shook, and I leveled the gun. Suddenly, I pulled back and turned to my long-lost brother. _How can I tell him that I can't? Should I just tell him the truth, or would it be too hard for him? _His gaze switched suddenly, and I looked down to see whom he was facing. I admit- I also wished to see Matron when I looked down. And so I did- Matron looked so different, so unlike I remembered her and dreamed of her every night since I left the orphanage. Unlike before, she wore colors other than black, and had on more makeup then I had ever seen on her naturally pale face then ever before. But the worst thing I saw about her were her eyes. They searched the sky, full of… anger? I began to sway and fell backward. The last thing that I saw before landing was Seifer. He was next to the sorceress, no, Matron, and he had a gleam in his eye that I recognized as the gleam he always got before he fought Squall or taunted Zell at the old stone house. 

Tears leapt to my eyes quicker that the heartbeat of a cheetahs. They would not remember anything of our lives, our endless summer of childhood. I raised my hand, shaking like all heaven, to salute Martine. They would be arriving today- my day of destiny. I knew that I mustn't beak the news to them- and I didn't. My heart flared, and I preyed to Hyne that I wouldn't break down and cry, even though that seemed impossible. I smiled, pretended to shoot Martine as he walked off, and tried to go on. I cracked jokes, flirted with the girls, and got ready to leave. 

Once more, I raised the gun's barrel and placed it to the position it needed to be. My mind spun, and I cocked the gun. My finger leveled over the trigger, and finally touched it. I began to pull back on the trigger. My eyes blurred with tears and my fingers slipped from sweat. 

I'm going to do this. 

For Squall, to show him I can do it. 

For Seifer, to send him back to reality. 

For Rinoa, so she can have no more fears. 

For Zell, so he can be known as someone like his grandfather. 

For Quistis, so she can go back to teaching and not have many worries.

For Cid and Martine, so they will know the mission has been done. 

For SeeD itself, so we can finish our purpose. 

For Matron, so she will not be this puppet controlled from above.

For Selphie, my best friend, my love, and the only person I would die for. 

And… for me… to prove to myself that I can do this… and to make the memories real. 

The shot rang out, and the whole world watched. 

Our endless summer had ended. Autumn was here, bringing her coldness and darkness was with her. My autumn memories had begun. The bullet raced, and Matron looked up. My heart stopped, and… 

The memories, the season, and the bullet missed it's mark. 


End file.
